


Incidentally Special

by TriverseMassacre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Modern Era, Titans of Tomorrow, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriverseMassacre/pseuds/TriverseMassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ultimate sacrifice is the most life changing  especially when getting what you want. Connie knows this is none of his business but he decides to make it his business ,and goes undercover with the gang to figure out what exactly is up with his stand-offish lab partner. What he finds links him to more then he bargained for. He is put between choosing justice or finding the cure and committing a crime for his partners happiness'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incidentally Special

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

The bell rings signally the departure of all Trost University students, and faculty. It was a crappy Tuesday, and everyone was just about drained from last night’s basketball game against the Maria Falcons. Me being grounded, stayed at home smoked some pot, and attempted what I could of my math homework. Classes were short today because of the circus coming to town again. Unfortunately I had a science project so I couldn't go with my girlfriend Sasha. My partner was nowhere to be seen.

‘I spot Reiner in the hallway twiddling with his cellphone. He stays after school for football practice, and is mostly seen with some tall dude named Bertholt. We aren't buddies or anything but I find myself talking to him every now and then. From where he’s standing he’s got a good view of who comes, and goes. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask’

‘I walk up to him and he snaps his attention from his cellphone to me’

“Hey Reiner, have you seen my lab partner around anywhere? I can’t work on the central hypothesis without him apparently...He was supposed to meet me after school but I don’t see him” ‘I look around in both directions showing my seriousness’

‘Reiner only snaps his cellphone shut, and gives me a shit eating grin’

“Shorty hangs out with that freak downtown .I saw it with my own eyes. The faggot thinks he’s in love or something… He was talking to it and everything. There both freaks really.”’ Retorts leaning against the heavily painted brick wall’

‘He probably left early today’

“Psh, Yeah I know but here all he does is sit, and write in that damn notebook and glare at people. It’s been a whole year, and I still don’t know what his voice sounds like”

‘Reiner suddenly gets an excited glimmer in his eyes and starts digging inside his sports bag. After the brief shuffle of things inside he eventually pulls something out   
“You mean this notebook?’ he smirks dangling it in from my face’

“Dude where the hell did you get that?!” ‘My eyes buck out of my head’

“Stole it out his bag during gym”

‘How very jock of you…”

“Go ahead open it! I want to see what it says"  
‘I grab it out of his hands, and flip through to the last few entries inside’

“I’ve already read a few pages, it’s all about the circus and that freak. A bunch of emo shit, here listen’”

‘He directs me to another page and I feel myself get excited that I actually get to see what goes on inside Levi’s head’

 

-  
‘March 14th, 2011

It’s another cold day but nothing much has changed. I’m still surrounded by the same idiots in room 4B. Take it or leave it I’m stuck here for another year and a half till I graduate. I don’t think I can wait that long though. Eren needs me more than ever now since they threatened to send him overseas to Belgium. He’s been scared lately. It makes him more prone to rampage and I’m afraid they’ll kill him if he has another episode. My father hasn't been letting me out much anymore. Says I need to focus on my studies. That piece of shit man just doesn't understand. He’ll have no choice if I run away.’

-

“Great now he wants to run away. Maybe now I can get my seat back” ‘pulls out his cellphone again appearing to text someone back’

“Dude, don’t you get it?! He wants to leave with that thing! I've heard about Grisha’s Amazing Circus, the man who runs it is some nut job scientist from Harvard. Some say he used to have a son…” ‘My dad was a police man so I find myself being interested in what exactly this discovery upheld’

“What happened to him?"

“No one knows, he disappeared in some freak accident, and no one has found any traces of him since”’ I rub the back of my stubbly head and laugh pettily’

“Ha your lying, you’re totally out of your mind” ‘Reiner scoffs at me’

“No man I’m serious the reports on it stretch back from 2011 to 2006, the case hasn't been touched since then”

“My dad says that place is just full of make believe. “ ‘He wiggles his fingers in front me at the mention of make believe’

“Have you ever went? "

“Maybe once when I was younger but not recently. I’m not even sure if those were the same people. I only work part-time downtown in an auto shop near the place”

“Read the first notebook entry, I want to check something” ‘I bite my thumb becoming more and more interested’

-

“September 27th, 2005

I’m feeling warm this afternoon. The heat wasn't as bad as it usually is. The Jaegers came over again today. They are quite the strange family. My family isn't exactly perfect either but there’s is so unique. Especially their adopted children. Mikasa the oldest doesn't talk much. Even without words I can honestly tell she doesn't like me with the small glares she gives me. She has short black hair and dark eyes like me. Maybe we can learn to endure each other? Then there’s Eren, her younger brother. He doesn't talk much either. When the rest of the family leaves it is just me and him. I usually lead him up to my room and teach him how to play on a Game-boy. He has the most beautiful eyes but he’s very timid. He gives me short smiles every now and then that never fail to light my day. Perhaps, we could friends?  
-

 

“2005 huh... that’s only a year before the incident. Mikasa? ….Mikasa Ackerman!? She fits the description completely. ” ‘I pace back and forth with my hand on my chin in deep concentration’

“You mean that emotionless girl in English Class? You’re really getting into this aren't you?” ‘His eyes following me as I move up and down the small part of the hallway’  
“Dude no, I’m in the fucking zone.”

“Okay ‘Stoner Detective’ I believe in you. Now do me a favor, and let me see your math homework. I'm about to fail the class and I need something in the system before the semester ends. Those are the only problems I’m interested in solving right now”

“Reiner I promise I’m going to figure this out, but in the meantime, put back the notebook. It’s the only way I’ll get more clues. I’m just going to need you to steal it for me a few times again later”

“Whatever you say Connie, I swear your turning into a weirdo like Sasha”’ he takes the notebook back furrowing his eyebrows at me’

“Hey! Sasha’s hot! Don’t even go there.”

“Annie’s the hot one. Sasha only likes you because you feed her”

“She has a huge appetite okay?”

“Yeah I noticed, now about that math homework”

“Can you do nothing on your own?”

* * *

 

Father called an hour ago but I didn't feel like picking up. I found staying away from home more and more important lately. He knows I visit the circus everyday so he knows where to find me. If I stay away for one day Eren will die. I can’t risk it. He means so much to me. Everyone calls him a freak but they just don’t see the boy inside. The boy that I’ve always known… But the more injections they put into him the more inhuman he becomes.

‘They only see him as a monster and a money maker’

‘I see him as my best friend’

To Mikasa and everyone he died 7 years ago in a lab fire. Regardless of the lie, neither have been the same since. She goes to my university but talking to her now would only make things worse. What would she think if she say Eren like this? Seeing her would probably cause another rampage for him anyway.  
I put him asleep 3 hour ago. His breath winds against my face. Long giant eyelashes lay across his cheeks. I brush the long strands of hair out of his face. It takes both hands for each lock. He sometimes lets me braid it but the ringleader makes me take it down before shows. Eren never approves. 

'I was supposed to meet some dude with a buzz cut for a science project, but I find comforting this gentle giant more fulfilling’

‘I slip my black hoodie back on, Kiss his nose, and head out of the large cage ’

‘I depart going home, for the very last time’

 

* * *

By the time I get home from downtown its 9:00. My father would not be happy. But it’s not like I gave a damn anyway. I open the front door, and try to make a run for my room but I am suddenly slammed into a wall roughly. Candle lamplight's falling to the floor and my mother portrait tilting at an awkward angle. The room grew mostly dark ‘

‘I gasp from impact and whip my eyes to meet my fathers enraged gaze’ ‘I got my mother’s height so he towered over me. Everyone makes me feel small nowadays'

‘He breathes hard, looking me up down before dropping me on the floor in a mess of wall decorations’

“Où diable avez-vous vous eu peu de merde!” ‘My father screams down at me as I cringe at his fluent declaration’. My family only speaks in French when they are pissed off or upset. But in this case, it’s both’

“Where I always go. After school studies.” ‘I defend ‘

“Votre mensonge ... vous vous trouvez toujours!” ‘He gives me a disappointed face’

“I’m not lying, I've got a partner, and everything you bastard”

‘He spits on me, and kicks a candle holder across the floor’

"Je vous ai vu Rivaille, je t'ai vu avec cette chose!"

‘I pull my hood over my head, shielding my crying face’

“Saw me where? Walking home from school like I do every day? You must have seen the wrong kid. I haven’t been downtown in a week!”

"Vous savez exactement ce que le parler. Ce phénomène de cirque!"

“He’s not a freak dad! You don’t know anything about Eren!” I sob’

“So you admit it huh...you've been with that thing. I don’t know what kind of sick fairy-tale you've caught yourself into but that is not Grisha’s son. He’s just a freak show, like the rest…

“IT IS EREN! HES NOT DEAD! SHUT-...”’ my voice became hoarse’

“Rivaille …you won’t graduate from college if you spend all your time dwelling on what you can’t have. You won’t even pick up the phone for me now. Your mother wanted me to send you off to the recreational camp from the start. Stop crying over some freak and man the fuck up”

“Je vous déteste…” I whisper'

“I’m sorry what that was? ‘He cocks an eyebrow at me almost identical to mine, we nearly looked the same except his hair was longer and greyer. His eyes were green and mine were dark grey. I held a more boyish face compared to his older looking one’

“I said-… I-I hate you…”’ I let out more choked sobs’

“If you hate me then get out. Go be with your freak… Don’t even try to come back for any second chances either. Hurry up, and go upstairs to pack your bags. You’re dead to me. Good luck with your life because you’re getting the fuck out of my mine right now!...” he roars slapping me across the face’

‘He pauses and sighs running a hand down his face’

“Son, I will always love you, but I won’t have you picking ravenous beasts over me! I know you’re as stubborn as your grandfather so when you come back down the doors waiting for you…”

‘I go upstairs, and quickly pack my things which consisted mostly of hoodies ,cleaning supplies, my toiletries , old notebooks and violin, paintings, black jeans, and art materials ‘  
‘As I stuff them all into multiple duffle bags I can’t help but reminisce on the various happy moment’s I had with Eren before the accident’

 

* * *

‘Flowers surrounded them in a large patch of grass in the park. Colors Varying from yellows, pinks, blues, reds, and purples. It was the middle of spring break and Levi chose to take Eren here as one of his past times. ‘Eren over the course of the year began to open up more. He stopped being timid, and became more bold when around Levi. His laugh always warmed Levi’s heart.

‘He loved, Eren. He loved him a lot, and wanted nothing more than to be his best friend’

‘He had grown a habit of ruffling his hair just to hear the small giggle’s that come out’

‘They lay in the grass in silence most days just enjoying each other’s presence and listening to the nearby birds chirp’

‘Not today though’

“…Hey, Hey Levi” ‘he nudges my shoulder with his head’

“Yeah?” ‘I blink a few times before cutting my eyes at him’

“Do you think-…D-do you think that maybe…. Hm” ‘he stutters on his words still out of habit’

“What is it?” ‘I sit up and pat his head’

“Y-you think we’ll be together forever? “He retorts looking deeply into my eyes’

“I-…I don’t know Eren, is that what you want?” ‘I was confused, where was all this coming from?’

“Y-yes, very much. My father doesn't like me. And moms never home anymore so I feel the safest with Levi” ‘he looks down twiddling with his fingers’

“What about your sister Mikasa?” ‘He smiles softly at me’

“She can’t do much about it, were still just kids” ‘ 

“More importantly, why do you feel safe around me? I’m just a kid to” ‘I run my fingers through his chocolate locks and watch him blush’

“I- I like you Levi, a lot” ‘Eren confesses softly’

“Huh?” ‘I cover my mouth to hide my smile’

“I’m sorry! Is that weird!? Your just so cool Levi- … I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me! I don’t want to be scared again! Please, no! No! No! No!” Eren panics shuddering slightly. He looks as though hes about to stand up and bolt '

“Eren! Calm down! It’s okay! I’m not leaving you!”’ I quickly get closer to him, and wrap my arms around him, resting his head on my chest’

“You lying, everyone lies! ‘He screams beginning to sob’ the flowers around us swaying back and forth from the serene wind’

“No, no Eren please listen, I feel the same way okay? Maybe even more…” ‘I hug him tighter’

“Really Levi?” ‘Eren whispers’

“Really Eren.” ‘I respond in a lower voice’

“Hmmm… best friends forever Levi? “ ‘I let him go when I begin to see him smile again’

“Ughh, yours so embarrassing! Yes ‘friends forever’” 

“Through sickness and in health Levi?’” ‘He giggles’

“Whatever Eren, its lunch time, want to come over?” ‘I try to cover up my blush from the random wedding vows’

“Yeah, I would love to!” ‘He jumps up

‘I ruffle his hair before taking his smaller hand and leading him to his home’

 

* * *

I put out my last cigarette, and wait for someone to pick up the phone’

‘After 7 rings someone finally does, and it feels me with sudden hope’

“Hey Erwin I kind of need your help”

“Kind of? Its 10:45 Levi, what’s the problem?”

‘I bite my bottom lip, I only did it when I got nervous” I sort of got kicked out “

“Sort of?”

“ Damn-it Erwin , I’m freaking the fuck out , and I have no other place to go , stop being a shitty friend for once, and come fucking get me before I die out here”’ ‘ I cry’  
“Fine, when I get there you have to explain how exactly you got into this situation. I’m on my way,”

“You fucking better be”

“Hey, watch it!”

“You fucking watch it!”

-Click-

‘I sat in the driveway with my knees up crying until Erwin’s silver mustang pulled signaling my leave. He ended up having to carry me, and my bags to the back of the car. I was in no mood to speak or answer questions, and he didn't dare to ask any.’

‘It was a silent drive back to his dorm wouldn't have asked for anything more’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ review , rate, ect ect.
> 
> Young Eren: 10
> 
> Young Levi: 12
> 
> Young Mikasa: 11
> 
> \- Anyone in current time going to the university is 18-21
> 
> Levi is 18  
> \------------
> 
> Où diable avez-vous vous eu peu de merde! 
> 
> Trans:Where the hell have you been you little shit!
> 
> Votre mensonge ... vous vous trouvez toujours! 
> 
> Trans:Your lying ...you always lie !
> 
> Je vous ai vu Rivaille, je t'ai vu avec cette chose! 
> 
> Trans:I saw you Rivaille , i saw you with that thing!
> 
> Vous savez exactement ce que le parler. Ce phénomène de cirque! 
> 
> Trans:You know exactly what im talking about. That circus freak!
> 
> Je vous déteste
> 
> Trans: I hate you


End file.
